


Vengeful Captain

by bukalay



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, TW: Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:27:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25043143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bukalay/pseuds/bukalay
Summary: Ryuji found a box inside his room.Out of curiosity, he opened it.
Kudos: 14





	Vengeful Captain

It has been a few months since that bastard Kamoshida broke his leg.

Months since his club had been disbanded.

Months since his reputation took a turn for the worse.

All because he can't control his anger.

All because he can't take all the insults hurled towards his mother.

Ryuji Sakamoto was in his bedroom on an imposed bed rest. He wasn't allowed to put stress on his legs, meaning no walking and no running for the foreseeable future, not unless he was doing physical therapy.

He was simply reading his manga when he noticed an inconspicuous box in his bedroom. His current bedroom was his father's former storage room back when they first moved to Tokyo from Tatsumi Port Island.

If he remembered correctly, they had moved away from Tatsumi Port Island at the urging of his father's boss.

Not soon after, the death of one Shuji Ikutsuki was announced.

That was when their relationship with father had gone sour.

Beatings took place instead of hugs.

Harsh words took the place of praise and encouragement.

Everything had gone south, not even his Track accomplishments in middle school assuaged his father's treatment of him and his mother.

Not long after, his father left the family.

Hopefully for good.

Maybe the inconspicuous box was something his father left behind.

Morbid curiosity got ahold of Ryuji, to satiate it, he used his elbows to crawl towards the box and opened it.

* * *

Now that he had finally successfully disbanded that pesky Track Team, thanks to Sakamoto, he can finally reign the school as he pleases.

The principal was easy to please, he was obsessed with the school's prestige. Kamoshida knew how good Kobayakawa's name would smell if it'd become public knowledge that he was the one responsible for bringing such reputation to the school.

Kobayakawa wasn't exactly happy when he broke Sakamoto's leg.

A good sob story about defending himself did the trick and brought him to his side.

Kamoshida was currently sorting through the papers of the school's volleyball teams. He looked at them thoroughly and examined which of these students would be easily _persuaded_ to do his bidding.

When a single envelope fell out from the table.

Curious, he opened and saw an ornate ring inside, alongside a note.

_Kamoshida-sensei, I know this must be sudden._

_But please take this ring as my appreciation._

_For teaching at Shujin._

_Your Secret Admirer._

A grin was plastered on the teacher's face as he read through the note. He was only a few months in and he already had a secret admirer from the student body.

He immediately took the roster of the girls' volleyball team and tried to think which of the girls would've sent the note.

* * *

A few more months had passed since Kamoshida had received the ring and note. He was still far from figuring out who from the student body would send such a note.

In any case, Kamoshida decided to wear the ring every time he was about to go home, where there were no students or fellow teachers around. He knew it'd be easier to figure out his secret admirer if he had worn the ring everywhere he went.

He can't have his reputation sink so low, so early in the game.

As he stepped outside the school, suddenly his surroundings turned green, the small puddle by the walkway turned blood red.

"What's going on?!" Kamoshida growled. "IF this is a joke, you better cut it out."

Kamoshida tried to walk back inside the school but somehow the doors refused to budge. That was when he noticed a coffin standing near the door, sealing it from the inside.

He looked around the school and the walkways and the street, everywhere he looked he could always see a standing coffin.

* * *

Ryuji looked at his former teacher with morbid glee. It wasn't long ago that he discovered this new power, this _green-red_ reality.

Who better to test his new abilities on than the one person who destroyed his chance at life in the first place?

As soon as he saw Kamoshida step down the stairs he immediately announced his presence.

"Kamoshida- _sensei"_ Ryuji mocked. "I thought you were above panicking?" He questioned.

"Sakamoto!" Kamoshida growled at the Sakamoto. "What have you done?!" He demanded. "Get me out of here this instant!"

"So demanding." Ryuji yawned. "Or what Kamoshida?" He glared at his former coach.

"Or what?!" Kamoshida scoffed. "Have you forgotten what I did to you, you punk?!" He glared at the young boy. "Or would you like another demonstration and leave you a cripple for life?"

As soon as the inevitable threat left the perverted teacher's mouth, Ryuji couldn't help but guffaw and laugh as hard as he could. Kamoshida was in unknown territory and he still had the gall to blurt out threats.

"What's funny Sakamoto?!" Kamoshida seethed. "Get me out of here this instant!"

It took a few moments for Ryuji to calm down, but he eventually did.

"You know what Kamoshida, you should be begging for your life." Ryuji stated. "You are in an unknown territory, you are talking to someone who you have wronged, and well the entire surrounding is creepy." He continued. "And yet here you are blurting out empty threats."

"Beg to whom?" Kamoshida scoffed. "You?"

"Who else?" Ryuji gave out a feral grin. "You see anybody else here?"

"I didn't peg you to be a comedian Sakamoto." Kamoshida scoffed once more. "Did a broken leg gave you that talent?" He mocked.

"Comedian eh?" Ryuji raised a nonchalant eyebrow. "Let's see you laugh at this!"

Ryuji kneeled down and clutched his head, as if he was having an intense migraine, while he glowed red. He screamed silently as he pulled his hair in an attempt to ease the pain he was feeling.

Suddenly, something eerie just happened, something in red hue appeared behind the Sakamoto.

It looked like a skeleton with a noose tied around its neck area while his upper limbs were bound by together by another piece of rope. It also wore a pirate-themed clothes complete with a hat on its head, hiding the upper part of its skeletal face. It was standing on an old-looking ship that was used back in the day.

"Is the light show supposed to frighten me?" Kamoshida mocked.

"You may mock me Kamoshida, but I can see your legs shaking." Ryuji smirked as he stood up, wincing in the process, and glared at his former coach. "But I guess, that's just you." He sneered.

"Give'im hell Captain Kidd!"

* * *

Everyone was abuzz and panicking.

Crumpled on the street, sobbing uncontrollably, was one Suguru Kamoshida. It looked like he went through hell, his clothes were burnt, and even his jogging pants had burn marks in them.

Different shades of purple decorated the Kamoshida's body, in fact some people commented that some of his body parts _weren't supposed to go that way._

The emergency response team that arrived tried to gain information on what had happened, but all they can hear the Kamoshida say were words of apologies and begging for his life. No one could make sense of the PE teacher.

It was a miracle that Kamoshida didn't end up being a cripple, but his days as a volleyball coach was over. He needed time to rest his body from the beating he took.

A few weeks went by and Ryuji was accepted back in Shujin. People suspected that he had something to do with the assault on Kamoshida but no one could really prove it.

Leaked interrogations proved his alibi. He was at the hospital doing physical therapy when Kamoshida was found on the streets.

In time, those accusations never came to fruition. They found out that Sakamoto had changed a lot. He doesn't even get angry at the people who antagonize him, even to the people who brought up his father.

A year later however, those very same people were suddenly found on the streets, sobbing uncontrollably, but couldn't remember what happened to them.

Some had even soiled the pants they were wearing.

Of course, the media pinned those as done by the Phantom Thieves of Hearts.

**Author's Note:**

> Its Ryuji’s Birthday, so in honor of his birthday, here’s an AU where Ryuji discovers his Persona-related powers a year before Akiren went to Tokyo.
> 
> Happy Birthday Ryuji! You deserve justice against Kamoshida, if Atlus won’t give it to you, I will


End file.
